


Pi'illo Island's Prince

by MaroonGhost



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonGhost/pseuds/MaroonGhost
Summary: It's been years since Mario and Luigi have been on Pi'illo Island, and Prince Dreambert is starting to lose his battle-ready spirit. He's been thinking about that silly Bedsmith...
Relationships: Makudasu | Bedsmith/Yumeppu | Dreambert
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut later in this series, but not right now. Just wanna explain the M rating.

Prince Dreambert was laying in his bedroom, on his pillowless bed. He lived in an abode at the highest point of Pi'illo Castle, where he'd been submitting himself to his thoughts. He had always thought, before the Mario bros saved Pi'illo Island from the misdeeds of Antasma, his kingdom would always be in a constant state of war. But now that he'd been chucked over to Lord-knows-where, he'd had a lot more free time on his hands.  
Love.  
Why did he never think about that? It's been almost a decade or two since he even thought of another's love. Not like how he loved his citizens. Not like how he admired Elder Pi'illo. Not like how he was grateful for the hard work of the Mario Bros. Not like how he had formed a bond of sorts with Starlow and Peach over so many cups of tea. And neither how he would hold religious ceremonies for the Zeekeeper, who was crucial in taking Bowser and Antasma down, and made it literally rain coins from the sky. Much more like how his parents, before they were killed by Antasma, expected him to love at least one of the various Pi'illo tweens that were sent his way, but couldn't bring himself to over how young they were.  
Like how he loved Bedsmith. Or his nickname, Smith,  
Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man! Why? He was a creep, a rotten simp for the prince. He was so animal before the saviors of Pi'illo Island, and he was so creepy and scary. But then there was that word. Was. As all friends should, Dreambert had worked with Smith to help with his more unnerving traits. Now he had evolved from his perverted, covetous self and is now much more controlled, contained, polite. A spitting image of what Dreambert wanted in a partner before his parents were offed. That should mean that it was OK to admit his love to him, but it didn't feel like that. Whenever Dreambert looked into Smith's eyes, he saw that creep who helped them piece together the divine bed, whether or not it was there anymore. The whole ordeal forced Dreambert to smash his invertebrate head into his bedroom wall over and over. And over.  
"Fine!" he said to no one when he was finished with his head-slamming fit. "That seals it! I'm off for Smith right now!"  
He jumped out of bed and rushed out his door, headed to downtown Wakeport. His royal subjects saw little more than a red, floating blur as he floated down the staircases, past the gift shop and out the door. Tourists were never lacking on this forsaken island, and they were all running up to Dreambert, hoping for an autograph, a picture, anything with him. But combining his ability to float and his light weight, he was able to outrun all his pursuers without trying.  
He eventually reached Smith's house and whispered "Ha! Eat dirt!" to the nonexistent crowd of tourists behind him. He nervously knocked on the door and swallowed a bulge in his throat, his cheeks now molten hot with blushing.  
The orange artisan opened the door and was delighted to meet his friend. "Dreambert! How can I help you?"  
"Hi, Smith. I uh, can I come inside?"  
"By all means," said Smith, widening the door's opening.  
Dreambert quivered as he floated inside, his face reddening as he sat down at his friend's tea table. "Can I prepare you something?" asked Smith.  
"Fire flower tea," said Dreambert as he sunk deep into his chair. How could he tell his friend he had a crush on him? Oh boy. He's already finished with his tea? It felt like it's only been two seconds since he sat down, but it had in fact been three minutes. Once Smith placed the tea tray with its cups and teapot on the table, Smith got a very serious look in his eyes behind his glasses, and stared directly into Dreambert's.  
"So what do you wanna tell me?"  
"What?" asked Dreambert. How did he figure out that he had something to say?  
"You told me that you always drink fire flower tea before you make a big announcement to the residents of Pi'illo Island. So if you've arrived to my house in such a hurry but acted like you were merely visiting, and asked the very thing from me you always drink before making a big announcement, you probably have something important to tell me."  
Damn the crafty craftsman. It was so bleeding obvious when he said it like that.  
And before he could say anything, Dreambert downed his cup of tea to ready himself. And he slammed the cup down when he was finished, emphasising his emotion.  
"Well, I kinda... have a crush on you..." stammered the young monarch.  
"What?!" shouted Smith. Dreambert was lucky his friend hadn't yet sipped his tea, or he might've gotten involuntarily showered with tea.  
"I'm surprised as you are."  
"Well, I can expect that, but why me?"  
"It's tough to explain. I kinda... feel like you're my creation. Like, you even admit that you would be a horrible pi'illo before I went out of my way to better you. Like, you're such a dignified, smart, funny guy, and when I look at you I always think 'Wow, I turned a blight of the world into that.'"  
"Sorta like I'm your child?"  
"PLEASE don't make it weirder than it already is."  
"Sorry."  
"Anyway, i feel like, you were such a creep when I first met you, when you helped us save the island, but you've turned a new leaf. You've grown into something I can like. Love. Date."  
Smith peered into Dreambert's nervous eyes real hard as he sipped his tea.  
"Well," said the orange pi'illo, "Do you wanna date me? Because I'd be OK with that."  
"Yeah. You know what? Yeah. I think I would enjoy dating you."  
"Shake on it?" asked Smith as he put his hand over the table, awaiting Dreambert's. But instead, Dreambert leaned over the table and gave Smith a chaste kiss on his head.  
"Kiss on it."  
The two enjoyed the tea for an hour before Dreambert said his goodbyes and drifted back to his castle. What a life, he thought to himself, before laying down for a nap.


	2. Nap! On! You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreambert is sweating over his new relationship, so he turns to Elder Pi'illo for wisdom. What he speaks makes Dreambert displeased. Smut warning.

Dreambert awoke the next morning upset. What to do about everything that happened last night? He was filtering all his ideas through his soft head, wondering what could possibly ensure this relationship would be OK? His people would freak, they knew how Smith was so attached to him. Was. His new self was more disciplined, refined, understanding. But his people didn't know that. How will they react to their prince dating a scuzzball like Smith?  
The prince shook his head. “Recalibrate,” he said to himself. “Recalibrate. Recalibrate. Just think. You're good at thinking, right?” His words to himself weren't as reassuring as he hoped. He needed advice from someone.  
Elder Pi'illo!  
Of course! The smartest of the Pi'illos! Why didn't he think of that before? Wanting to waste no time, he drifted out of his room, down the stairs and past the gift shop fast as he could, this time with a new destination in mind. Mushrise Park. The bright flowers and sweet fruit that tempted the better part of half the touring Yoshis, and the bright, shiny robot that acted as a fountain, pumping out water to the amazement of the onlookers. Of course the first model tried to kill the Mario Bros, but that's a story for another day. What he really wanted to see was Monsieur Broque's house, where he was seen with his watering can and propeller cap tending some nearby bramble.  
"Hello, Prince Dreambert!" said the gentleman. "Can I help you?"  
"I need to speak with Elder Pi'illo."  
"Oh, of course, of course! He hasn't moved much from his original spot."  
The monarch stammered his gratitude and rushed to his other friend. He was laying on his bed, the one that took the Mario Bros to Dreamy Mushrise Park all those years ago. Elder Pi'illo was, of course, napping, which hid his face and body, leaving only a purple pillow. But he had assured the prince that if he needed him, he may rouse him anytime. So Dreambert grabbed the sides of the purple pillow and fluffed it, then placed it back on the bed. Elder Pi'illo's face and body returned, signaling he was awake, as he yawned and stretched. He noticed Dreambert and turned to meet his eyes.  
"Prince! How may I help you?"  
"Hello, Elder. I need some advice."  
"Oh, I'm full of advice. On what, exactly?"  
"Love." Dreambert knew he could be upfront with his friend, even though it didn't really feel like it.  
"Love! After all these years of your parents sending handsome young boys your way, and all of them have since past their prime, now you think of love?"  
"Elder, how many times must I tell you dating someone so young was too awkward?"  
"Right. That's a conversation for another day. Now, may I ask who you're in love with?"  
"Bedsmith."  
"Bedsmith! But he's your mortal enemy!"  
"Well, since Antasma was defeated I've helped him... hammer out his kinks. But I've done so good a job I've fallen in love with him."  
"Does he know?"  
"Yes, I just told him yesterday. And you're the only other person who knows. So don't tell a single soul I don't want you to."  
"Of course, of course! I'm just having difficulty wrapping my head around... this. I mean, you despised him with a passion!"  
"He was quite the... hopeless romantic. But since then, he's become a lovable guy."  
"Mhm, mhm. I see. So, what advice do you wish from me?"  
"How can I tell the public about all this without a boatload of media fallout?"  
"I actually have some experience with that. Your father came to me with a similar question, because your mother was a sort of delinquent. What I told him was to not say a word to the people, but make a few appearances with your mother in public to spark rumors. Once a few have gone around, make an announcement that him and your mother are dating and confirm the rumor. That way, you sort of ease the people into the reality of this unlikely couple."  
"Did it work?"  
"As good as I hoped."  
"Alright. But I still need some advice."  
"For what?"  
"You see, whenever I look into Bedsmith's eyes, I still see a little of his old clinginess. I want to know if you have ideas as to how I can counteract that."  
"For that, I have but one idea, and that is to grow close to him. Close as you can be."  
"You mean..."  
"Take it as you will. Any other questions?"  
"No. Thank you, Elder."  
"Whatever for you, Prince."  
And the elder promptly fell asleep. His face and body disappeared, leaving only his head, just as Dreambert found him. This wasn't going very well so far.  
Dreambert floated back to Bedsmith's house, and knocked on his door. He soon opened the door and revealed his bespectacled face to his boyfriend. "Oh, hello Dreambert!"  
"I need to do something with you. I need to take you on a date."  
"Now?"  
"No, later in the day. I got advice from Elder Pi'illo on telling the people of our relationship, so I think we should go to Dozing Sands when it darkens for a hike. To grab a few people's attention, but not too many. Maybe some miners and one or two tourists."  
"Are you sure it will work?"  
"It worked with my parents."  
"Alright. In the meantime, you wanna have some tea?"  
"Sure. I'll enter, if that's OK with you."  
So Dreambert floated into his boyfriend's house to have some tea and talk with him. When darkness began to fall, the two set out and soon reached the entrance of Dozing Sands together. When they were seen side by side, a few civilians shot Smith some death glares, while a few gave Dreambert a few puzzled looks. How on Earth were the two existing so close to each other? Rumors would surely fly by the start of the next day, but the floating heroes put each other first.  
Once the two got back to Smith's house, Dreambert was getting a bit touchy with his boyfriend. He was running his hands up and down Smith's face, giving it multiple soft kisses. Smith was more than happy to lead his prince into his house and onto his bed in the basement. The red prince began smothering Smith's face with smooches, all becoming deeper and stronger. He was turning the artisan on, so he got onto his bed and layed down, inviting his prince to lay next to him. But Dreambert was pitching a tent by now, and once Smith saw it, he gasped, then grinned as he looked into his lover's eyes, wordlessly asking for permission. Dreambert only nodded, his head too foggy to give a cohesive response. Smith pulled down his partners pants and saw his toy soldier.  
If you would ask me what a Pi'illo penis would look like, I would answer you with a question; what do you think it would look like? Because outside of their pillow-shaped heads, they were just small, floating humans. So you would soon answer your question. Pi'illo penises look just like ours, just a bit smaller. And Dreambert was no exception, with his rod reaching around three inches, average for Pi'illos. Smith was more than happy to take it in his mouth, slowly closing his lips around it and meeting it with his tongue. Dreambert gave a shudder and soon wobbled around, but refused to fall, because this blowjob felt so good. Bedsmith rocked his head back and forth, determined to finish his partner off in his mouth. He swung back and forth, letting the foreign annex slide across his tongue and hoping he was doing this right. But Dreambert twitched and spasmed, before letting out a cry of happiness and saying "Smith! Yes, baby! Take it all!" and discharging inside of Bedsmith. Smith himself was now turned on, and he slid off his own pants and presented his penis to his lover. Dreambert has teary, shining eyes as he swept down and invited Smith into his maw. Bedsmith watched as his dick was pleased with a hot tongue, licking around its head and underside, as a pair of eyes met his as he began to pant. He loved this feeling of a new tongue running along his dick, and although it was bound to stop sometime tonight, the thought of getting more later made him so happy. He began to sweat from every pore as he saw Dreambert take him in his mouth, which made him twitch in panic. But the euphoria soon made him forget his worries as he felt a burning feeling swell within his penis he knew all too well. He lolled out his tongue and bucked his hips back and forth before finishing all over Dreambert's face, coating him in white cum.  
Exhausted, the two fell onto the mattress asleep. They soon became pillows, just the orange one atop the red, as if someone did a bad job of making the bed. But there were, in truth, two very happy Pi'illos spending the night together.


	3. In Which Luigi Nearly Gets a Stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi returns to Pi'illo Island and are shocked about the new prince's boyfriend.

It was midday when the pillows reformed into their humanoid selves, Smith atop Dreambert. Dreambert said, muffled by Smith's head, "Hey, can you move over?"  
"Sure," responded the bashful carpenter. He got up, and Dreambert got up soon after.  
"So," said Dreambert, "You finally got to nap on me. After all these years, you finally did."  
"You're absolutely right. And it took more than I thought it would."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It took a lot of patience, piety and self-improvement. All thanks to you, of course. I never would've evolved from my otaku self if you didn't intervene."  
"Aw, you flatter me."  
"It's true! It's true and you know that, and if you don't I'll tell you until we're old and gray!"  
"*Sigh*... how romantic."  
Smith's blushing intensified. He surprised himself at how wordy he was. Perhaps it was something he picked up spending all that time inside, staring at a computer screen and arguing with online strangers.  
"Anyway, what should we do today?" asked Smith.  
"First thing's first," said Dreambert pulling his phone out of his pocket, "Let's check the news."  
It was exactly how Dreambert imagined it. There were a couple of miners and tourists interviewed about what they saw last night at Dozing Sands. They read a fraction of the article:  
"'It was like something out of a dream,' reported a worker at the Dozing Sands mine. 'Prince Dreambert deliberately hanging with one of his clingy fans? Show me any self-respecting celebrity who does that.' A bean folk tourist also reported, 'It was a little dark, but the color of our prince's pillowcase was clear as day, as well as the orange of the pillowcase next to him. One of the orange pi'illo folk on this island, or the only one most likely, is a creepy dude. Was I seeing things? Is he blackmailing him?' We also have a civilian who presented a picture which seems to confirm these rumors."  
It was all going according to plan. Now to let the rumors cool for a day or two, then make a more public public appearance. In the meantime, someone rang up Dreambert's phone while he and his boyfriend were reading the article, and the Luigi's Mansion ringtone gave away who it was. Dreambert pushed the answer button and put the phone to his ear."  
"Hey, Luigi."  
"Dreambert! Are you alright?! Is everything OK? What's happening over there?"  
"Calm down, Luigi. I'm sure you have a lot of questions about what's going on."  
"No duh!"  
"Well, let me say that yes, me and Smith are starting a healthy relationship."  
"Smith?"  
"Yes, I gave him a nickname."  
"What abou..."  
"No, there's no blackmail involved."  
"Are you..."  
"Crazy? Oh no, anything but."  
"Should I..."  
"No, I think it's fine if you stay home."  
But Luigi hung up. Confused, Dreambert put down his phone and saw that Smith was as puzzled as him, as Dreambert let him listen to the call. But they broke eye contact when there was a knock on the door. Dreambert floated into the basement while Smith opened the door to find a familiar face clad in green, smelling of sweat and seawater, panting like no tomorrow.  
"Luigi!" said Smith. "How the hell did you get here so quick?"  
"What are you doing to him?! I'll kill you!" shouted Luigi.  
"I swear everything's fine! Just tone it down a notch!"  
This plea was answered with a swift hammer hit atop Smith's head. The poor pi'illo hit the floor unconscious. Dreambert dashed up the stairs and shouted "Luigi! Oh my stars! What are you doing here!"  
Combined with his exhaustion of clearing miles of sea instantaneously and shock of finding out his friend was dating his second-worst enemy, Luigi hit the floor as unconscious as his victim.  
Two hours later, a toad knocked on Bedsmith's door. Smith answered, payed him and took the paper bag he was holding to the kitchen table, where Luigi and Dreambert were awaiting their pi'i-lattes.  
"Be thankful for DoorSprint," said Smith to Luigi.  
"So what's going on?" asked Luigi once he was passed his drink.  
"Lemme explain," said Dreambert. "When you and your brother left back to the Mushroom Kingdom, I consulted with Smith here about his clinginess. I took pity on his habit of self-isolation, and I helped him work out the flaws of his self. Thing is, I did such a good job I fell in love with him."  
"So there's no blackmail or mind control or contracts or anything?" asked Luigi.  
"Can it," snapped Smith, as he sipped his drink.  
"Now now, Smith, Luigi asked a fair question. And the answer is no."  
"Really?" asked Luigi.  
"Yes."  
"Pinky-promise?"  
"Yes, pinky-promise."  
Luig stuck out his pinky, and Dreambert extended his own as well. They looked like such children to Smith, but he knew Luigi was known for his silliness as much as he was known for his heroism. And Luigi was VERY heroic.  
"So now that I'm more reassured that everything's fine," said Luigi, "How am I gonna get back home? I can only travel so fast when I've got something important to do."  
"Really?" asked Dreambert.  
"Yeah. It's like a superpower."  
"I suppose I could ask a subject to transport you back to your home in the Mushroom Kingdom. That'll be ready in about a day or so. In the meantime, why don't you just hang around the island for the time being?  
"Yeah, OK. But," said Luigi as he glared into Smith's eyes, "If anything happens to you, I know a certain person I'm gonna fuck up."  
"Alright, alright, you've made your point. I'll arrange your transportation and a one-night lodging. Just screw around the island until we're ready to get you home."  
And Luigi said goodbye as he walked out the door.  
"How often do you chat with him?" asked Smith.  
"Around thrice a week. I'm in his contacts."  
"Tell me more about him."  
"I could go on and on..."


	4. Phase 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that more rumors have lived and died, Dreambert and Smith decided another public appearance is in order. Smut warning.

Once Luigi was back home, Dreambert was setting up another public appearance. He decided it would be around 4 by Driftwood Shore, to increase not only the romanticism of their outing but make more people notice them. So after phoning Smith and confirming that would be OK, he packed his beach bags and waited for 4.  
Over by the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Peach and Daisy were relieved to see Luigi back in the castle. "What made you leave so suddenly, Luigi?" asked Mario.  
"Classified."  
"Aw c'mon bro, you can tell me anything!"  
"It's for the privacy of my friend."  
"Which one?"  
"Not telling."  
Mario racked his brains, trying to figure out who that could be. Professor E Gadd was fine since they restored the Last Resort and Rabbid Luigi was fine last he checked; no one else closer to Luigi than him came to mind.   
"Alright, fine. But I'm gonna be very confused about this until you change your mind."  
Mario then left and talked to Peach about it. Once he explained everything he knew, Peach had a lightbulb moment.  
"I think it's Prince Dreambert he's thinking about. I saw news about him being spotted with Bedsmith."  
"Wasn't he the creepy orange guy?"  
"Mhm. Confusing, huh?"  
"That puts it lightly."  
Once 4 rolled around, Dreambert left his room with his beach bag and swim trucks on, headed out to Driftwood Shore. His subjects were surprised; he hasn't been there in a while. But some salty air would do him good after a week of moping in his room. But one subject got ahold of him before he left the castle.  
"Sire, are you sure it's safe out there?" asked a shelltop.  
"Why do you say that?" asked Dreambert.  
"You were spotted a few days ago with Bedsmith in tow, who's very creepy around you. Are you confident he will not interfere with your beach time?"  
"Positive," said Dreambert, sweat forming on his forehead.  
"Well, I've got no right to stop you. Have fun."  
A few minutes later the prince was at the beach entrance, and saw Bedsmith in a bathing suit lying by the shoreline, looking bored. Not many people were paying him any mind. Dreambert floated over to him and laid his towel next to his.  
"Hi, Smith."  
"Oh, Dreambert! Happy you could make it."  
"Same here."  
Their friendly interaction attracted a lot of attention, as the beachgoers turned their heads and stared at the two. The prince and his antihero, so close to each other, not only defenseless but shirtless? Pictures were taken, rumors were spread and waves crashed as the two pillows enjoyed each other's company. It was a good date where everything went according to plan. Dreambert said his goodbyes, but was intent on seeing his boyfriend again that day. So he called one of his subjects.  
"I will not be returning until very late today," said the monarch.  
"Understood," said the person on the other end. "May I ask why?"  
"It's confidential, if you'll let me say."  
"Alright, we'll await your safe return."  
His plan in motion, Dreambert floated past the entrance, into the city, through the ruins and into Bedsmith's house not fearing he was uninvited. Once he heard the doorknob turn an hour later, he posed erotically above the table and watched as Smith opened the door. Once the artisan saw his boyfriend protruding his stomach on his tea table, his mouth quivered and his nose shot rich red blood.  
"Hi, baby," said Dreambert suavely.  
"Why, this is a surprise," said Smith, recollecting his thoughts.  
"Aw c'mon! You know you want me."  
"Of course I do, honey."  
And Smith watched as Dreambert slid of his swimtrunks and exposed his boner. Stars in his eyes, Bedsmith took of his own swimwear and beckoned Dreambert off his furniture. Once he got down, Smith presented his butt and looked into his lover's eyes, wordlessly inviting him inside. Dreambert smirked and got atop Smith, adjusting his penis and sliding into Smith's butthole.  
"Oh, so big!"  
"Yeah, take it!"  
Thrust after thrust stretched out Smith's asshole, making him drool a little onto the floor. He felt the royal member pump in and out of in, deep as it could go. Dreambert's assertion made Smith hard himself, his penis swinging up and down as his lover rocked him around. Neither could take much longer, and Smith moaned skyward before unloading on the floor. His noises made Dreambert himself cum inside Smith, white seed warming him inside.  
"Oh fuck, that was so good!" said Bedsmith as Dreambert dislodged himself.  
"I hope so, you were winding me up all day!"  
"Well, I had fun. Should we expect more rumors tomorrow?"  
"Yes, but for now we should go to bed. I'm afraid I can't stay tonight, though."  
Once they redressed, parted and slept, they woke up the next day and checked the news on their phones. More articles about the two, even ones hypothesising romance, were clogging up the news websites.  
"Perfect," thought Dreambert. "A few more days and we don't have to hide anymore."


	5. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreambert is finally able to tell the public about him dating Bedsmith. But a specific vampire stops his plans.

A happy ending is all he wanted. He's worked tirelessly for it over the course of two weeks, perfectly timing each event to bend the world around him to let it happen. There's no reason for him to wake up tomorrow and not expect his final day of action, to bring his work to a close and spend the rest of his life in happiness.  
But then he came.  
It was about ten minutes before he was to be interviewed about his boyfriend and make the big announcement. He was feverishly eating up his food and drinking his fire flower tea, shaking all over. Would Elder's plan work? It must, right? His parents followed the same plan decades ago and everything turned out fine.  
But paranoia got the better off him. He was gripped with fear, thinking about what could become of his kingdom shall the public take it negatively. Since his parents tried the plan, internet and gossip have been in the palms of more people. They were both men, while his parents were male and female. And while his mother was a juvenile, Smith was more a creep. All these factors may change the outcome of the plan. Dreambert feared of what may happen; his court disbanded, his castle destroyed, his people descending into anarchy. His corpse and Smith's being tied up and tossed into the nearby sea. Their blood lining the terrain they were dragged across, only to be washed away by the next, depressing rainstorm.  
"I can't do this! This is... a nightmare!"  
And from that nightmare, came a black orb, which startled Dreambert out of his seat. It formed above his plate, a red swirl forming in its center as it swelled and grew. It eventually pushed down on the plate, broke it, and then snapped the table as it continued to grow. It reached its full size before spewing black dust and revealing Dreambert's worst enemy, the very fiend who orphaned him.  
"Impossible!"  
"Implausible."  
It really was Antasma.  
"But the Mario Bros crushed you years ago!"  
"I have been reborn with your deep fear, like the nightmare I am."  
"What do you want?" said Dreambert, regaining his courage.  
"What I seeked for years, and again decades ago. To rule Pi'illo Island, and soon after the world!"  
"I won't let that happen!"  
"Then let's have a one-on-one, huh? Winner takes all."  
At the snap of Antasma's fingers, Dreambert was put in a deep sleep, then the vampire slipped into his pocket dimension. In his dream Dreambert was reduced to his floating head with a soft red glow, and Antasma was ginormous. Their battle began.  
"Take that!" shouted Antasma, casting forth some black balls. Dreambert maneuvered between them before casting a spark of red magic, which bounced off of Antasma's cape. He turned into a swarm of bats and flew fast as he could, but Dreambert threaded all the needles he had to. Dreambert summoned a small iceball and chucked it at the last bat, landing and freezing it solid. When Antasma reformed he was a little smaller than usual.  
"You may try," informed Antasma, "But your timidity empowers me. So long as you fear the public's sharp tongues I stand immortal here."  
"Oh, come on!" shouted Dreambert. "You just gave your weakness away! All I have to do is not fear the public and you gotta run away!"  
"Oh silly you. Just try and not fear them."  
That was fair. Just because Dreambert knew he needed to not fear the public to win didn't mean he could just stop. It's been in his head, even, for the whole of this current fight.  
"I'll grant you that," said Dreambert tossing a bomb at Antasma, which landed for minor damage. At this point the frozen bat snapped free of its icy prison and met Antasma, wriggled under his cape and reformed with him, returning to his original size.  
"Hehehe! Fall to me!" and a portal appeared beneath Dreambert. However, because he floats, he stared down it in exasperation.  
"Did you seriously just try to do that?" snickered Dreambert.  
"Yep!" shouted the vampire, landing a quick uppercut on Dreambert, sending him skyward. "It was a distraction!"  
A few seconds later Dreambert hit the floor face down, battered and tired. But he must go on, he has a kingdom to rule!  
"Hehehe! I win today!" shouted Antasma.  
Through thick and thin.  
"You shall hand over this island..."  
With citizens who love him dearly.  
"Or die here and now!"  
No matter what happens to the island.  
"No answer? Fine then!"  
He must tell them.  
Dreambert awoke on the dining room floor, before his broken table, somewhat confused. Did... did he win? He must, he didn't fear the people anymore. Sure enough, he heard Antasma scream somewhere inside his head.  
"No, no, no! Defeat again?! I promise to rise again!"  
Poof. Antasma was somewhere else now, to not return for a long time.  
Dreambert looked at the wall clock and saw he had three minutes to get to the interviewer. Uh oh.  
The shelltop was tapping her foot, glancing at her wristwatch accompanied by a bean folk with a news camera. The red monarch dashed out of the castle, panting and puffing, answering the newswoman before she even opened her mouth.  
"I called you here for an important, island-wide announcement! Me and Bedsmith are dating!"  
...  
Six months later, Smith awoke in Dreambert's bed again.  
"Morning, honey!" said Dreambert, holding a plate of buttered toast. "Sleep well?"  
"I only could. You're such a nice person to sleep with. I’m glad we’re married now."  
"I promise, baby, we will rule this kingdom justly and greatly. Nobody shall have a bad word to say about us."  
"You've been waiting to say that, huh?"


End file.
